Technical Field of Invention
The embodiments herein generally relate to a computer readable method and a system to execute the computer readable method and particularly relate to a secure method for virtualization of an operating system and computer readable applications. The embodiments herein more particularly relate to a virtualization device connected to a computing device to create a virtual copy of an operating system and a plurality of computer readable applications to improve a processing speed and security of the computing device.
Description of Related Art
An application virtualization is a software technology that encapsulates computer programs from the underlying operating system on which it is executed. A fully virtualized application is not installed in the traditional sense but executed in the same way. The application behaves like it is directly interfacing with the original operating system and all the resources managed by it, but can be isolated or sandboxed to varying degrees.
In computing, a process is an instance of a computer program that is being executed. It contains the program code and its current activity. Depending on the operating system (OS), a process may be made up of multiple threads of execution that execute multiple instructions concurrently. A computer program is a passive collection of instructions while the process is the actual execution of those instructions. Several processes may be associated with the same program; for example, opening up several instances of the same program often means more than one process is being executed which is known as multitasking. In the multitasking, each CPU executes a single task at a time. However, the multitasking allows each processor to switch between tasks that are being executed without having to wait for each task to finish. Depending on the operating system implementation, switches could be performed when tasks perform input/output operations, when a task indicates that it can be switched, or on hardware interrupts.
One of the prior arts discloses an automated application modelling for application virtualization (auto-modelling) may be incorporated into an application installer and/or other suitable component of a computer operating system. Auto-modelling may be performed by an auto-modelling agent. The auto-modelling agent may employ one or more of multiple auto-modelling strategies. The auto-modelling agent may assess one or more of a particular application, application installation package and/or application environment in order to determine a suitable auto-modelling strategy. The auto-modelling strategies may include active auto-modelling and passive auto-modelling.
Another prior art discloses an intercloud application virtualization through a method and a system for providing an application to be executed on a plurality of computer systems. The method includes providing an interface for each computer system. The interface includes at least one application container and migrating a script of the application into each of the plurality of the computer systems through the corresponding interface. The script is executable in the at least one application container of the interface for each interface.
Yet another prior art discloses an extensible virtualization system provides an object model and manages a virtual application lifecycle in a way that allows new virtualization subsystems to be added to extend a virtualization product without reworking the product itself. The virtualizing an application generally involves three steps: metadata extraction, metadata storage and reconstitution, and runtime management of requests. The extensible virtualization system receives notification of an application preparation session and allows virtualization subsystems to monitor the session to collect configuration information specific to each subsystem that the application uses to run on a client. Each subsystem provides collected information to the extensible virtualization system, which stores the collected information until the application to be virtualized is deployed. When the application is deployed, the system invokes the same virtualization subsystem and provides the subsystem with the stored information.
However, the conventional virtualization system and process creates only virtual application lifecycle and have local permanent storage executed steps. This lowers a security aspect of the virtualization system as the data can be extracted at any time point by a third party, if the third party gets access to the storage unit of the prior art's virtualization system. Also, the conventional virtualization systems are mostly specific to a computing device, thus becomes redundant when used with other devices. Further, the conventional virtualization systems are incompatible to interact with various network environments.
In the view of foregoing, there is a need for a secure platform virtualization system and a method for virtualization and execution of a plurality of applications and an operating system of an attached computing device through the system. Also there is a need for a secure virtualization platform compatible with various network environments comprising a Personal Area Network (PAN), a Local Area Network (MAN), a Wide Area Network (WAN), a Metropolitan Area Network (MAN), a Storage Area Network (SAN), an Enterprise Private Network (EPN) and a Virtual Private Network (VPN). Further there is a need for a system and a method with a temporary storage of the executed virtualization of the plurality of applications and the operating system. Further there is a need for a system and a method for secure wireless data transfer among a plurality of computing devices.
The above mentioned shortcomings, disadvantages and problems are addressed herein, as detailed below.